Playbook
Virtual teams will increase with the advances in technology. These teams will be using technology where they are physically in different locations yet will be expected to collaborate and to produce as efficiently as though they were in the same location. A team in the same physical location has been the preferred method of conducting meetings and working on projects. Current technology can be used to mimic team collaboration meetings and to some extent exceed previous meeting environments. The best team project happens when the members trust each other and communicate, collaborate, and appreciates each of the members contributions. The goal is to find the optimal platform that will mimic these elements allowing the team members and therefore the team to thrive. To do this we begin with a virtual team "Playbook". This will establish the structure and mindset of the team members so they will have a similar understanding of how to interact with each other and as a team to accomplish the project objectives. Purpose Why is there a group needed? Is it because of a project or an event for people? Project The project you chose may depend on if you want to get better at a skill or some objective. You may want self improvements in relating with others. You may want to improve your skills & talents on things you previously knew or a new skill you want to practice on or try out. You may want additional knowledge in certain areas. Resources may be the reason you chose a project. May depend on if we have the proper equipment and space to play. We might have a new piece of equipment. You may have the opportunity to be in a new environment and want to collaborate with others. People may influence your reason for meeting as you may have an event that is more than one person can handle. Sometimes depends on who else is doing a project as you may find that you want to be associated with a group that you can learn with or a group of friends. Other - There may be some other reason that you want to get involved with a group of people that may have expertise in areas that can assist you with your problem. Process '' How to play with others?'' A culture is established as to what actions are acceptable. This is for the team members to act with other members in order that the group may accomplish the goal. Ground Rules Play nicely. Team Player - Team considerations over individual ego Communicate! Let the team know if you have any Individual needs and if you see things inss a perspective that may be of a benefit to the team. Team status with relation to the goal should communicated and what needs to be done by individuals. Show up for practice! '' “Playbook”'' Why do we call it a "Playbook"? Not Constitution so it allows for modifications by the team. Why call it Play? We as humans seem more motivated and creative when we consider doing something as play. We will remain with it longer. Time speeds by when we are doing something we like and we like to play. As a playbook the thought is that the goal is for the team to work like a team. Individuals can see how they are part of team for each play. Team can see how individuals contribute to the team. If the Team values the individuals then the individual feels valued For those star players they will either conform to the team mentality or self opt out. A hint of what makes a good team: Practice, Practice, Practice '' Virtual Team recommended procedures'' Connect Technologically See possible platforms below Connect Personally Share part of yourselves. This can be done at the first 15minute of each meetining. Allow for idea-sharing documents on blog. This can be individual and or a group document that links to individual documents. Team Unity / Team Connection / Connect Team Common vision / goal known by all Team members that need to accomplish their tasks while moving collectively as a team. Team unification ideas you can have -symbols, mottos, etc. Leadership will be necessary at certain points along the project. This can be done in a number of ways. Some of these will require more trust from the team and might allow more opportunities to clarify member's perspectives. Could have a Coach or facilitator (we will use coach to correlate with playbook) that sees the overall goal and could keep the team going in the same direction. Can chose one person to be coach or can switch to different members weekly depending on the meetings. Could have rotating coaches that lead based on project due dates and they can assign tasks appropriately. The leader needs to keep their eye on: the clock, the goal, the competition, the vision and the process (how to get there.) The leader should see the broader viewpoint and could see opportunities and obstacles. The leader may be required to make "critical" decisions when necessary. This can be done in various ways here are a few: The Team Members can provide input from their perspectives to help the leader decide. Decisions can be done via a vote. The leader can get input from select members he considers experts at that stage. The leader can make the decision based on his/her own experiences and skills. The leader can announce how the decision is going to be made or the leader can make the decision not reveling what influenced their decision. The coach shares observations and recommendations and the team member listens and asks questions. Together, they seek clarity and understanding and improvement. Great teams function as a single unit; it is the team that is successful, not just one individual player '' Best Practices Information'' -Consider Writing and Decision-making processes. Who makes the decisions if required when it is due. -Schedule routine times for meetings/ do this early and it will assist in momentum building as well as provide social connections among the members. -Task management should be determined early so taskings and assignments can be distributed either voluntary or by need. Collaboration for tasks can also be done. All members should understand the basic procedures so they know how to collaborate with each other in a respectful and dignified manner. '' Finally Practice, Practice, Practice'' Practice in the Process as you work with others so that through the process members and assist each other and though this the relationships and understandings occur between members. Test your ideas if possible while you are working towards your final product. Practice on the Field you will be competing. If possible use the same environment or place/equipment that you will be using if you are going to present your project for some authority to review.